Quiet Nights
by Sany13
Summary: Just a quick oneshot I came up with at work. I guess you would classify this as fluff. “So much has changed over the last couple years hasn’t it?” she asked ... “Yeah Bones, it has.” R


A/N: This is definitely not what I usually write so hopefully it turned out okay. Got the idea from something I saw at work but if I say anymore I might give away what happens. Might be a little ooc but it happens in the future. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nope not mine.

* * *

Quiet Nights

Leaning against the doorframe a small smile spread over his face as he watched her sleep. In the quiet night he could hear her every breath, his own breathing and the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. He watched her back gently rising and falling with every breath, one leg was peaking out from underneath the blanket covering her. Her soft hair a wild mess of curls from where she had moved her head in her sleep. Her closed eyes and slightly parted lips giving her the appearance of an angel. He only wished they were open so he could see her bright inquisitive eyes. Every time he looked into those eyes he felt his love for her grow even more if it were possible.

If anyone had asked him a few years ago if this is what he had pictured for himself he would have laughed. They had barely gotten along with each other let alone actually liked one another, but slowly with every passing case and each day they grew to respect each other, which had eventually led to their strong friendship. Then finally they had seen what everyone else had and had been telling them from the moment they had started working together. Giving in, no longer willing to hold back his feelings for her he had went to her apartment one night. What he had been expecting he wasn't sure but the reaction he had gotten when she had opened the door after he had knocked wasn't it.

When he had arrived at her apartment he could tell that she had been crying, about what he couldn't remember now, but the sight had made him more determined to be there for her than ever before. At first he didn't even ask her what was wrong he had just wrapped his arms protectively around her trying to giver her all the comfort he could. Her tears had started anew in the comfort of his arms. She had been so relieved when she was in his arms that she never even noticed that while he held her he had led them to her couch. Finally when she had calmed she pulled back to look up into his eyes. Whatever she had saw there must have been enough for her to convince herself to give into their feelings for each other once and for all. She had stretched up the remaining few inches to gently brush her lips against his.

He couldn't help but smile now from the memory of their fist kiss. He could remember it even now, years later, as if it had just happened. For some reason he had always thought that he would be the one to initiate things between them, but he was more than happy that she had actually been the one to start that new part of their relationship. It meant that she was ready to stop running from him, from herself, and acknowledge what they had been hiding from. From there it had only gotten better.

He remembered how nervous he was on their first date. They had been out together before a number of times, under the guise of 'work' or 'friendship', but when it had been the night of their first official date he was absolutely terrified. He was sure that he would do something that would cause her to change her mind, but when they had gotten to the restaurant they both couldn't help but crack up laughing when they had confessed their nervousness to each other. After a lot of laughing they agreed that they were being silly about the whole thing, they had felt all of their apprehension lift in a moment allowing them to once again be at ease with each other.

Later as their relationship progressed she had told him that she had expected the feeling to wear off, like it had with every other relationship she'd had, that she didn't expect the feeling to grow stronger as each day passed. He remembered her confused face when she had said it, he couldn't help but smile at her thinking that she was cute when baffled by something she didn't quite understand.

Any questions they'd had towards whether or not they would be able to maintain their professional relationship while exploring their feelings were all answered with their first case. Just like every other case they had had before they started seeing each other romantically, they bickered, ate late night dinners while discussing case details and solved the case as they usually did. Every other case after that was the same. No one had even known they were in a relationship at all, since they had kept everything quiet for the first few months, they acted as they had before.

He was brought out of his memories by a small whimpering sound. When he saw her shiver under the pale blanket covering her he walked into the room pulling the blanket up around her small body. His hand lingered gently rubbing comforting circles on her back. After luxuriating in the feel of her against his hand he stepped back so as not to wake her.

Lost in his thoughts once again, the smile that had taken up a permanent residence on his lips grew when he felt her slender arms wrap around him from behind him, her head resting against his back. He moved his hands to cover her smaller ones, amazed that this was his new life.

"What are you doing?" she asked her voice soft from sleep.

"Couldn't sleep," he answered his own voice quiet.

She moved to look into his eyes, still keeping her arms around his waist. Even in the dark room she could see the awe and love in his dark eyes.

"She's not going to go anywhere Booth," she said her own smile growing wider as she looked down into the small crib at their daughter.

"I know, I just can't believe that this is all real yet," disbelief evident in his voice.

She had to agree with him. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think or dream that she would be here now, in a deeply committed relationship with a two month old daughter. She was even beginning to think that marriage might not be that bad.

"I know how you feel. Sometimes when I'm holding her I'm afraid that I'll wake up at my desk in the lab all of this having been a dream," even at the thought of it her voice carried the sound of loss.

He turned her so that now he was holding her from behind while they watched the sleeping child.

"So much has changed over the last couple years hasn't it?" she asked eyes glued to her, their, baby.

"Yeah Bones, it has."

* * *

_So what ya think?_

_Reviews are appreciated._


End file.
